Phantasmagoria
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: What if Danny didn't go into the ghost portal and become half ghost? What if it was someone else and he witness it the entire thing? Let's find out and see what happens to their lives now!
1. The start of Phantasmagoria

This very special day was something exciting and grieving to get into a world of discovery. No could truly understand the fascination as much as the two Fenton adults. They have spent fourteen years working on something that never gave up their passion. They wanted to keep putting a roof over their children's head and not have to worry about it every single day to make enough to go by. It would not be every day to get a home job that pays enough to support them both, let alone raising their daughter and son over sixteen years now.

Something about the day was giving its sense. It was going to happen, but no one could truly predict the meaning or the feel of everything around them. Their oldest child, the only daughter has gone off to the library, and not really perusing into her parents' interests. Rather, she prefers they weren't thinking normal parents.

Their youngest child, the only son who has a heart of interests for them and knows they can only love him enough to try to get into these things. The son didn't know any other choice and he didn't want to miss out something they're proudly to get into.

The Fenton parents and the boy joined into the basement. Everything was such a mess, tools lying around, chemicals spilled on the counters, and the computer needed to be dust off. Some of the lights were out on the opposite side of the room and just enough to see from the main point of the possible discovery.

The large man, who happens to be in a bright orange jumpsuit, holding up a giant plug in his silky gloves or work gloves. He was so eager to make it happen today and the woman beside him was about to explain. She was a fine curved woman in a full jumpsuit included with a hood and protection goggles. The wife was sure enough that their calculation would work this time, she managed to make sure everyone wore their jumpsuit. Including their son and he didn't argue this time about it.

"As you can see we have spent fourteen years on this very special case. We have created the one and only," She whipped the large covered up to reveal an empty and mechanical portal, "Ghost portal! We can be able to enter into their paranormal ectoplasm's world to our study beyond than we can ever imagine! Today, Danny, we are going to be the first to witness such wondering place!" She had a daring smile, knowing everything they have put into this.

Danny, their son, nodded along to what his mother was speaking out about. Now, their eyes gained up at the plug and the man excitedly plugged it up. They quickly looked over at the portal, building up at what they were seeing, and noticed how the sparks of electricity went off. It didn't continue.

It certainly disappointed Jack the most of everything. Another sparks jumped and their hearts jumped up to see the possibilities of the changes.

Everything hasn't changed a single bit. They slowly lost faith and the man couldn't understand it. He knew it should have worked by now. Why wouldn't it?

"…I'm going to the store and get more supplies. This portal is going to work whether it likes to or not!" The man demands of the action to prove ghosts actually existing.

The woman nodded and he rushed off to the store for the day. Danny glanced at the ghost portal, pondering about things, and gotten closer to see. His mother has joined by his side and trying to understand. She mumbled something about the past, but he couldn't hear her to catch it.

He smiled, "Hey mom, maybe in the inside that needs to be checked."

She patted his shoulder, "Good idea, Danny. Let check, could you get the G-meter?"

Danny nodded and went off to the counter that had many chemical spilled. He knew most of their invention. The woman, Maddie, decided to step in and glanced around the portal to see if anything fell out or missing something that had to be there. Her hand softly pressed the machine and the machine purred. It glowered up to the neon green shade and she flinched around to see the action of this machine.

It grew brighter and suddenly, flashed right through her violently. She screamed out of unbearable pain, much worse than she has dealt with delivering both of her babies. She felt like she was being killed over electricity and ectoplasm work. It burned her up alive, feeling unstable, and blind. She could no longer breath, choking up to such desperate for air, and the need to be saved. She practically begged herself to make it through. She felt things she never knew existed and kept striking her out for mere twenty second.

Her jumpsuit colors switched around, her suit became black as it can be, and her belt, gloves, boots, and her vision goggles turned blue like her suit used to be. Her hair changed so suddenly into a state of panic to her sudden and unexpected death. Her hair has gone to fine silver, her eyes turned neon green, and she formed ghostly glow around her.

Her legs could barely stand, but she walked out of the portal and saw her son running to her worriedly. She collapsed and he managed to catch her, not understanding what just had happened here. He was so worried, he placed her on the Fenton bed that's provided down in the basement and noticed a white and bright ring split to return to human. He didn't get what or why that happened, but he hoped that she would be fine for now.

He checked her pulse and it was the same as usual. Danny didn't understand, but he was more than enough to be glad she's okay. He ran up to the stairs and closed the door as he locked it up. He didn't know what to do, but he witnessed what happened to her, and saw…she died?

… … …

Maddie groaned and rubbed her forehead to get a sense of waking up. Danny jolted over to her and saw her violent eyes opening. She shook her head and trying to recall the incident she recently had.

"Wha…what happened?" She whispered.

Danny sighed, "…I think…a part of you died, mom, but you're alive now."

Maddie jerked her head up and sat up to level with her son. She didn't exactly understand the meaning of it. She died a part of herself, but she's alive? It made no logical sense to her.

"How long was I out for, sweetie?" She cringed on the bed.

"…ten minutes."

Maddie stood up, trying to understand what just had happened to her, and knowing that her son was there to see it. No one has truly can believe her this, but she wasn't too sure about anything.

"Uh…mom?"

She turned around and saw him pointing at the ground to where she was. She glanced down and seeing that legs slowly phrasing through the floor! She gasped and couldn't comprehend anything at all! Danny rushed over to get her out and she clung onto him for a stable moment. No…she hated to be one of them…she can't be!

"Mom…your legs, they were intangible. Now, they are."

Maddie shook her head, "That-that doesn't happen! I can't be one of the…the ghost scums!"

Danny understood how she felt, feeling like a freak more than ever, and all he could do was be there for her.

It became much quiet, Maddie let her son go upstairs, and he didn't argue with her. He spent his time in the kitchen. Danny replayed everything during the first accident he has almost seen. He almost lost her over to a stupid ghost portal. He sighed and remembered that's she's alive now. What would he have done if that had happened to him?

He wasn't too sure, but he knows this had to be kept quiet from his older sister and his dad. There's no way he wanted to let them know. It'd be worse and that she'll become nothing but a science lab rat. She'll be used, experimented, and much worse. His cheeks drew away the blood and thinking of the things that government could do. What his dad could do to her and turn his back.

Danny felt sick to even think of it that way. No, he chose not to think of it that way and he started to help himself some hot chocolate to ease some tension. He sat down, just to be right there when his mother comes out of the basement any minute now. He thought about situation and lies to come up with. Times to figure out how to handle this problem.

"Only as if it's this simple for Spiderman-" He struck an idea, "…hm, cool, my mom a superhero." He chuckled.

He would be so proud of her. He knew she has major skills in self-defense for ninth degree black belt and that she always carries weapons to defend for herself or against anyone. He knew that she would be able to keep herself in a form of an identity.

Danny nodded at the thoughts that her being a superhero would be cool to have. Of course, people will realize she's a ghost…or half dead maybe? He wasn't too sure about the dead form he saw his mother in before. He wasn't too sure that it was able to come back, it would have been a perfect disguise for her identity, and everything would be something else.

Then, he realized his mug was emptied. He glanced over to the oven's clock and realized she has been down there for a long time. Danny set down his mug and went downstairs to check onto her.

He found her sticking needle up in her arm and how frantic she was about it. She was too shaky and he raced over to her. He pulled that needle out and shook his head.

"Mom! What are you doing?" He panicked…suicide wasn't an option, that's for sure.

She wept, "I-I-I have to fix myself before your father and your sister finds out! Danny, I'm a ghost! Your father _hates_ ghost! Your sister _doesn't_ believe in ghost! Pl-pleas-pleasing! Let me fix my-myself!"

Maddie wept and choked on her tears, uncertain how to handle the truth of her own, and he hugged her. He gave space and forced her to sit down on the bed.

"Mom, when you came out. You were a ghost…then, I saw this ring and it splits up. You were alive again, human again. But fixing yourself isn't going to work, mom. You're still you, mom…but please, don't ever try to do this…stuff on yourself!" He shook her shoulders.

Maddie was going to say something, but a strange and freezing mist slipped through her mouth. They knew the house was warm enough, but they had no clue why that had happened. Something came through the ghost portal and Maddie spun her head to see two ectopusses. Danny backed up and rambled his hands over to some sort of defensive or attacking devices. He found a bazooka weapon. He placed it onto his shoulder and Maddie instantly transformed without thinking of or trying. She felt how cool temperature feels and already floating.

She didn't have to think about it as they wrapped themselves around her and one went after Danny. She fought with her kick and one ectopuss couldn't handle her attack too easily. Danny activated the device and struck it out against the incoming ectopuss. The ectopuss flung to the wall and collapsed to the ground. They groaned in much pain and became frighten at their brutal attacks. They hurried back into the portal and Maddie joined back to the ground.

She observed herself and Danny awed at the new looks his mother has.

"You're totally a superhero, mom!" He chuckled.

Maddie blinked and never thought of the idea like that before. She became a ghost, but not entirely. She was a hybrid. The world's first hybrid to be half ghost and half human. Her son really has given her an idea to become something like it. She wasn't too sure, but this form felt new to her.

"I supposed being a phantasmagoria wouldn't hurt…as long your father and your sister doesn't find out."

Danny grinned, "Phantasmagoria sounds like a good name there, mom." He nodded.

Maddie agreed to the idea and how much it fits her ghost half. She wasn't too sure, but she grew fond of the name. She became…Phantasmagoria.


	2. Mystery Meat

**Alright, I thought about it and decided to give it a try. However, this won't be easy to twist around and work with. So, please bare with me here! :'D Thank you! Enjoy now~**

* * *

><p>Jack was showing one of the basic tools to use towards his wife and son. They weren't feeling comfortable talking about ghosts, especially about the trapping them into a container of a Fenton Thermos.<p>

"You see, if we use this, we can catch any ghosts we want!" He cheerfully put it, "Only if I figured it out how to use it."

Jack turned around to ramble on more about ghost and catching would be his only dream. Maddie and Danny glanced at each other, concern about being caught, and the way Jack was certain to catch a ghost. They haven't told him over a month ago and they didn't plan on it. So far, it's been a struggle for Maddie to maintain her ghost powers and freaking out when she almost got caught. Neither did Jack or Jazz noticed a thing, but Danny was able to catch on. She felt stable so far today and keeping focus today.

The portal slowly opened and they jerked their head, except for the clueless man who had no idea that was happening. The ectopusses returned and went out to capture Danny again. He tried not to panic and hassled his way out somehow. These ghosts knew what they were doing and Maddie gasped as low as possible. She slowly transformed into her Phantasmagoria form and feeling the sensation was still new to her.

She tried to feel her flying, but her mind was too focused on Danny. She flung up into the air quickly and still, Jack hasn't noticed a single thing. That man needs a mental checkup or something. She pummeled several times against ectopusses and they won't ever quit it. She tried to avoid getting punch and hurrying up before her husband turns around in a state of vicious attack possibly.

They couldn't stand all the abuse, so they dropped the boy, and they flew right back into the ghost zone. She flew down and they panted. Jack turned around happily and saw their expression.

"Look at you two! Excited to fight a ghost already! Now that's the spirit!" He nodded.

Danny and Maddie glanced at each other, unsure how to even deal something even like this at all, and how…blind he was the entire time.

… … …

Maddie decided to stay in the lab while her husband working on some devices in the kitchen. Danny had to go to school and not feeling like him very much. Sam was talking about how much her parents aren't accepting her standard and typical self and they won't let her be.

"I mean, seriously, they need to face it that I need to be my own person!" She snapped.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Be lucky enough that your parents aren't obsessed into strange things." He wanted to tell them so badly about his mom and being a superhero, but it comes with a price of being quiet.

Sam felt hurt, "Oh, sorry. I was a little upset when they wanted me to be this morning. Everyone got to survive somehow with their parents."

Tucker joined up with them and nodded once to greet.

"Hey Danny, how are you?"

He shrugged, "Tired I guess, all this math homework is killing me!"

Danny had to do math homework and keep an eye on his mom to make sure she wasn't doing any experiments or to fix herself like that. He understood that being a ghost would be the last thing to be on earth for her, but the damage was already done.

"Hey, at least you're not like your family. You're unique in your own way." Sam commented.

Danny wasn't too sure how math has gotten into the unique subject, but she did bring up a good point that might help out his mom a bit.

"Yeah, dad is extremely obsessive with ghost. Jazz is a genius snob and mom is a scientist. Where do I even fit in a family of almost a genius?"

Sam shrugged, "I'm unique of my own person. I'm an ultra-recyo-vegetarian and proud of it." She nodded.

Tucker didn't function any of the word, "What's that?"

Danny shook his head, "It means she doesn't eat anything with a face."

Tucker visited boredom, "Oh, who cares about that stuff. Danny, two words, meat connoisseur." He leaned in and sniffed Danny, "Last night, you had sloppy Joes."

Danny didn't expect that he would know it by just smell him out.

"Impressive."

Tucker showed himself off, "Me, I heighten my sensation of my fourteen years of meat still going strong."

Sam crossed her arms, "And it's about to end. The school board finally agreed to change the cafeteria's menu. That warms me down."

Tucker jolted unexpected, "What did you do?"

… … …

Danny was totally shocked and how this food even existed. However, Tucker…didn't take it so well. He couldn't recognize the food and Sam was point out what it basically really was. Danny and Tucker just stared at Sam with full of disappointment.

"It's garbage." They said together.

Sam wasn't pleased when they called it that, she knew it was a food substitute, and she was going to start to explain. A large hand placed onto her shoulder and they all glanced up at him.

"Ah, thank you, Miss Manson for the suggestive idea for our school's menu." He smiled.

Sam nodded proudly of the current decision. Tucker sniffed something so familiar and leaned in closer to Mr. Lancer. He immediately when into the defense.

"No, all of the rumors about the buffet are untrue about the teacher's lounge." He nodded as he calmed down.

Tucker felt like he was sure of it. When the adult left, Danny spotted something and he didn't exactly feel right about something. He saw a strange ghost floating around in the kitchen and he quickly pulled out his phone to text his mom.

_Mom – we got a problem. A ghost is in the school's kitchen._

He clicked send and it went straight away to her phone.

"FENTON!" Violent yelling was startling.

Danny felt something onto his neck and the back of his head. He turned his head around to see the angry boy who's a quarterback football player and with all of that pushed back blond hair like the seventies. He was much, much, much furious about the food and holding out the plates of mud pie he refers to call it.

"You know what, I ordered three mud pies. You know what they gave me?" He pointed to his plate, "It's made of mud! From the ground! It's all because of your girlfriend!" He was already on an urge to attack the Fenton.

Danny was shocked, "She's not my girlfriend!"

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Sam glared at him.

Dash grabbed Danny's shirt and he grunted worriedly about this next action. He pulled him up and taking an aggressive tone at the boy.

"This is the best year of my life and high school is going downhill for me. How am I supposed to enjoy my glorious day in this eating mud pie?"

Sam's arms crossed, "Actually, it's topsoil."

"Whatever!" He yanked Danny over to the table and pointed out the plate, "Eat it. All of it." He demanded.

Danny was too unsure about eating something…that's actually from the ground. Dash eyed down at him, angry enough to beat him up, and Danny noticed the kitchen. He saw his mom in her Phantasmagoria form and he knew he had to be with her somehow to help out. He had to stall something…he had to think of a plan.

"Uh…uhh…" He glanced down at the plate of mud pies and picked up quickly to throw at Dash, "Garbage fight!"

Dash didn't expect that he was going to switch into action. He splattered onto Dash's face and everyone pitched into the fight for the enjoyment. Sam was yelling off her head about something.

"IT'S NOT GARBAGE! IT'S VEGETARIAN FOOD!"

Danny has gotten everyone distracted and he crawled over to his mom. Tucker instantly joined along the fights for the enjoyment out of Sam's anger about garbage fights. Danny checked back and saw Dash furiously mad at him.

"I'm gonna get you, Fenton, if it's the last thing I do!" Dash suddenly got smashed by more mud.

Danny gulped and couldn't believe he's getting on the top of the list to Dash now. That's one of the things he should worry about. He kept crawling into the kitchen stood up next to her. Maddie noticed her son and they were looking at each other.

"What do you think she's doing here, mom?" Danny whispered.

She shrugged, "I have no idea, she's much of reminding me like your friend's grandmother or something."

Danny blinked and doesn't see the connection, "…I don't think a grandmother would be here for nothing."

Maddie was going to say something and the ghost lady came up with a calming look.

"Sweetie, could you help me and tell me where I find all the meat here?" The ghost actually spoke to them.

Maddie and Danny glanced at each other and back at the ghost who's waiting for an answer.

"Uh…the menu has changed."

The ghost lady wasn't pleased and her eyes began to glow brightly red. It wasn't a good sign at all. Danny backed up slowly and things started to flow. Maddie had no idea what to expect out of a ghost's ability since this was the third accounted to be seeing.

"WHAT?" The ghost lady shrieked, "WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THE CHANGE?"

Danny knew this wasn't good when it comes to make a ghost angry, especially a lady. Maddie prepare herself and the flying plates were waiting for the hasty attack.

"Uh, my friend changed the menu?"

She shook her head, "Who is this friend of yours?"

"Sorry, not telling you." Danny couldn't risk his friend in any ghost danger, let alone to explain what happens to her.

Her eyes widen even bigger than they could imagine and struck out the attack. Maddie flew out of the way and Danny managed to catch several plates without being hit with them! He was carrying so many of them and hurried up to set them down on the counter. He was relieved to see nothing got damaged…at all.

"Well, if being a sidekick doesn't work out, being a busboy might be good." He commented to himself.

Lunch Lady wasn't satisfied to frighten her guests and started to use the ovens to turn into man-eating ovens! They were hopping over to the Fenton and trying to destroy them in a state of panic. Maddie flew over to her son and grabbed him. She shielded her eyes and focused harder than she ever did before in her life. The ovens crashed right through them and turned into busted up ovens.

Lunch Lady sensed the meals around the school and started to use her main power to lure all of her meat to turn her into a meat monster on her body. The teachers became utterly disappointed and wondered where the meat went off to this time. Mr. Lancer has gone off to investigate to where the buffet went to. Maddie and Danny glanced at each other to figure out where the ghost might have gone to. She didn't have a choice but transform back to her human form.

"Uh, is that supposed to happen, mom?"

She groaned, "No, I can't exactly control the energy I have put into for intangibility. It's a lot to put into especially including another person like you, sweetie." She had to put her logical sense into things.

A sudden door slammed and marched up right to the both of them.

"Mr. Fenton and Mrs. Fenton, care to join in my office?"

Danny gulped and Maddie didn't expect to be caught in this situation or realizes what may be the consequences could be. They headed into the office to Mr. Lancer and he wasn't pleased at all. They knew they had to chase after a ghost, but they're stuck in with the English teacher who doesn't seem to be the least considerate about things.

"Danny, I have been told that you were the one to start the food fight." Mr. Lancer shook his head, "I am not approved by the idea you caused it and made the entire cafeteria a mess."

Maddie glanced over at her son, wondering why he even started it at all, and figured she might find out later.

"But, Mr. Lancer, it's really Dash the one who started the food fight!"

He shook his head, "Dash is one of the best students we have and has no record of having a detention or a delinquent record on him. He's perfectly clean."

Maddie noticed how the school followed their students, but she wasn't too sure what to say in this situation. She knew Danny wouldn't lie, but the mess of the kitchen proved there was a food fight going on.

"Mr. Lancer, aren't you being a little hard on Danny?" She kindly joined in.

Mr. Lancer looked over to her, "He was the one to shout out garbage fight and caused the chaos in the lunch hour. You, however, Mrs. Fenton, did not sign in the office or called in for him. May I ask why you're here?"

Maddie knew she didn't have much proof and she felt she had no time to prove her innocent much-

"I had to hurry up and to tell my kids that I will be out of town tonight and won't be back until after school. I forgot to them that and figured telling them now would be better before I leave soon." She whipped out her words so fast, that's hardly to keep up with.

Whenever Maddie lies, she always talked so fast, and no one would ever know if she does. Mr. Lancer wasn't too sure, but he went along with it for now.

"Alright, Mrs. Fenton. However, I suggest you call the school office to leave the message for Danny and Jasmine here. They will retrieve from the office."

Maddie nodded a couple of times, "Of course…" She looked over at Danny and wondering what the teacher will do now.

Mr. Lancer got up and went to check on Danny's record file for any recent detention moments. He shook his head at the past issues were, but nothing serious as of starting a food fight like today was. He sighed and looked to see where two Fenton were. They were no longer there and he flipped.

"What the killing birds? Where did the two go?" He looked out the hallway, but no students or an adult running or walking.

Mr. Lancer couldn't understand a thing here and trying to figure out where the other two may have went!

… … …

Danny wasn't looking forward to school, but he wasn't sure what he missed out for the last few classes and everyone's comments. His mom allowed them to escape and she was wiped out onto the couch as they got home. She hasn't felt this tired since she was pregnant or trying to raise her kids when they were younger.

Danny had to go to school with or without a choice. Once he got there…

"Oh no." He frowned.

There was a huge battle between meat lovers versus vegetarian lovers. It was one of the last things Danny wanted between his friends. They didn't seem to be satisfied with the school food and he shook his head numerous of times. He already had enough to deal with his mom, but this now?

He walked up to the center of everything and where the battle line was taken between Tucker and Sam. They held up their pickett sign and holding up their grudges against each other.

"Guys! You need to cut this out!" Danny crossed his arms.

"Not until she accepts that meat is important too!"

She scoffed, "Vegetarian food is healthier than your lame meat food! We should have the right to at least change that now!"

"No!" He struck up his sign, "Meat makes us strong!"

"No! Exercise does!"

"Meat!"

"Vegetarian!"

"Meat!"

"Vegetarian!"

They kept fighting back and forth over something they can't seem to get along about. Danny groaned and just doesn't believe the craziness he had to deal with. High school…he waited to graduate out of it.

Something in the air felt strong and grew stronger even more. All of the meat food formed into a giant pile that caught everyone's attention. Danny gulped and he recognized a strange sensation about this. He pulled out his phone and pressed one to call the direction person.

"Mom! Mom! You have got to get here quick! Trouble again!" He hurried up to make it seem natural thing to talk about.

Everyone ran and scrambled out of the way once they saw Lunch Lady in her meat monster form. Danny hurried up and hid his phone. He grabbed both of his friends' wrists and dragged them along.

"Ah! Come on guys!"

They were still shock about the ghost in this school, but they're glaring at each other about the food issue.

"Would you guys move it? You're fighting over food and do you really want to die like this by…a uh…meat monster?"

Sam and Tucker didn't like the idea of dying by a monster. So they finally moved on and kept up with Danny. They all hid behind the bushes and gotten down.

"Hello my children! Who would like some meat today?" Her voice was really too grandmotherly like.

Some of the crowd kept on running and the Lunch Lady wasn't pleased to see humans ignoring her or running away from her. She called out her minion meat creatures and Maddie in her ghost form, has thwarted them. They plopped into a pile, but instead, it didn't look pretty to see they were building up into more of themselves. Maddie gulped and they leapt onto her limbs. She flung up into the air and tried to shake them off. She decided to experiment and whirled in a faster speed in the midair and they whipped away like mud coming off of her. She growled and faced the main ghost and violently attacking the ghost. Lunch Lady was falling into meat pieces and tried to get back to as a whole. No matter, Maddie kept kicking and punching all the meat out to weaken the ghost.

Danny saw his mother in action and he quickly pulled out something his backpack while his friends were making things up. He managed to slip away and raced up to Maddie. She kept on fighting without a stop until she knew she win. Danny gained up by her side.

"Uh, mom," He whispered, "Here!" He threw a thermos at her.

She caught and recognized the device. She wasn't too sure how this may work, but she uncapped it and tried it against the ghost she fought.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo!" The ghost lady was being stuck into the thermos quickly.

"Good riddance!" Maddie huffed out.

Danny nodded, "Totally…"

The meat started to fall from the sky and getting to everywhere on the school's property. There was hardly anyone around and Maddie transformed back without anyone watching.

"Mrs. Fenton! Danny! You two are in a load of trouble and what's with the falling meats around here?"

Danny and Maddie tensed up due to Mr. Lancer's angry issue. They weren't sure about escaping this time and Jack outraced the English teacher already.

"Maddie! Danny! Did you two see where the ghost lady went?" Jack was eager enough to chase after to.

They both glanced at each other and weren't sure what to say in this to him after a finishing fights.

Danny pointed to the west of the school, "I saw her flew that way, dad! Go on! Catch her before it's too late!"

Jack was eager as a puppy on a hunt. He raced off and Mr. Lancer was foot tapping out of his thin patience.

"I believe I haven't given you two a proper punishment and-" He realize something, "Mrs. Fenton, weren't you supposed to be somewhere?"

Maddie blinked, "What? Oh! Yes, that got canceled when I got a call yesterday in your office and he thought he could help me get ready and not miss the opportunity to do so." She chuckled.

Mr. Lancer nodded along and started to punish them in a proper way.

Of course, he thought both of the Fenton to clean up all of the meat on the school's property while Dash supervises them. It took them several hours to clean up the mess and Maddie couldn't believe the teacher and his nerves.

"Oh, you guys missed a spot…like…EVERYWHERE!" He laughed.

Danny grumbled, "Yeah, yeah, we know."

Maddie didn't really approve the bullying, but the teacher seemed so keen to believe that Dash was completely innocent. Oh, as a mother, she could make the bully not so innocent anymore somehow. For now, she knew her son wouldn't want that right now. So, she broom up to the garbage can and placed her hand onto the metal. She forced the metal to go intangible and allowing the disgusting meat to fall onto the bully.

Dash wailed and begged for help. Danny couldn't help it but wished to laugh. So, he's this lucky to have his mom on his side and they helped out Dash after a joyful revenge here. They knew the ghost was taken care of for the day and not much to worry about.


	3. Parental Bonding

**I hope you guys are happy for this chapter's continuation, but it'll take a while. I had time today and decided to catch up on a few stories here and there. This was one of the stories I chose to write today. :) Enjoy and I changed a lot up in this, so don't expect it to match well with the show.**

* * *

><p>The Fenton family were hanging around in the kitchen and doing their usual breakfast routine. The daughter with orange hair was sticking her nose into her psychologist book to ignore her father's ridiculous invention. Danny was eating his breakfast with his mom, but the two hasn't exactly eased off anything. Maddie stayed close enough to her son and eyeing on her husband's invention. She couldn't exactly trust any devices they had in the house. Danny managed to disable most of them so it wouldn't rise any suspicious.<p>

Jack yanked his fishing pole device that was glowing green fishing line. He tested its strength and grinned to his satisfying answer.

"Alright! Looks like I'm fishing for ghosts today!" He sung.

Danny and Maddie glanced at each other, unsure what to really say about that, and how it might turn things around. Jazz was annoyed at his participation to something so unrealistic, but she's still blind to what's around her were real enough.

Danny glanced at the clock and grabbed his backpack, "Uh…um, that's great, dad. Have fun…ghost fishing. Mom, are you picking me up today?"

Maddie nodded, "Yes, I'll be there as soon as possible."

Danny flashed a smile nervously due to his dad newest invention. This could be a good thing or a bad thing to watch out due the fact his mother is half ghost. Anything she could touch could affect her personally. Danny headed out to school just enough to catch the bus, Jazz went off to drive to school, and Maddie went to bake cookies. Jack barely got to speak about his ghost fishing pole, but he shrugged off and gathered what he needed to get ready for the day.

… … …

Lunch hour was available and Danny spotted the most beautiful girl in school. Her skin was smooth and much tan skin. Her hair was naturally wavy and thick hair. She got a full grown figure and definitely attracting a lot of the boys in school. Danny and Tucker drooled over to the girl, but Danny couldn't help but want to be asking that prettiest girl out to the school dance for the tomorrow night.

"Would you boys quit drooling? Girls like Paulina are dime a dozen." Sam struck her fork into her salad.

Immediately, the boys took her literally and Sam rolled her eyes. Tucker and Danny were checking how many dimes they had.

"How many you have, Danny?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, three or four maybe."

"Dang, I got one. You win." Tucker bailed.

Danny shrunk his shoulders, "But I can't even talk to pretty girls and I get weak knees around them."

Sam froze at the excuse, "Oh! You had no problem talking me, Danny!" Her voice gotten all forward.

Danny shuttered and couldn't find himself some words. Sam was fast on her feet and grabbed Danny up. She pushed him over to where Paulina was.

"Go on and get your weak knees some exercise." Sam insisted anyway.

Danny stumbled his feet over and almost fell. He quickly formed himself into a quick cartwheel and fell flatly on his stomach. Paulina sighed out of annoyance and continued to eat her yogurt.

"If it's another I'm falling for you excuse. It is so last semester." Paulina snapped already.

Danny blinked and hurried himself back up.

"Uh, yea-no! Actually," He scratched his head, "Um, I was wondering if-if you like to go to the school dance with me..." Danny walked up closer and his foot accidentally stepped the end of his pants.

His pants slipped off and his cheeks turned red due to revealing his red polka dots boxer. Paulina blinked and definitely did not expect that.

"You know, normally a gentlemen tips his hat. But I'll give you points for originality, Danny." She scoffed in admiring his stupidity.

Danny knew well enough that was no or not interested hint. He could hear everyone laughing at him and Sam joined up with him.

"It's okay, Danny. She's just being a shallow in the mud puddle. Cheer up." Sam placed her hand onto his hand.

Paulina reviewed what she said, "You did _not_ call me shallow!"

Sam smirked, "If it's not getting muddy by you, then yes." She held up her pride, "Come on, Danny. Let's go." She insisted.

Paulina glared at the gothic girl who walked away with Danny. She started to form up a plan at her own interests for revenge.

… … …

Danny came home and found his mom in the basement with his dad. Maddie was nervously watching her husband "fishing" ghost. She didn't have a clue what to expect or how to react to his latest invention. Jack remained clueless. Danny waved at his mom and she walked over quietly. She was going to take her son up to the OB-center by turning her son intangible and the intangible power turned magnetic into her son's body. She screamed when she realized this wasn't her average height and those glowing green eyes.

Jack turned around annoyed with sudden noise. He shrugged it off.

"Danny-boy! Great to see you, I need you to take over so I can take a wazz in the wazz room." Jack said.

Jack tossed the fish hooking and Maddie turned around in her son's body, looking for her son, and she realized...this was one of the many ghost's possessions. Once Jack raced out of the room, Maddie immediately undid her power and Danny felt dizzy and lost. He blinked and noticed the fishing pool in his hands.

"Uh, what happened?" Danny asked.

Maddie frowned, "I believed I have...possessed you, dear. I apologized."

Danny blinked, "Possessed me? You mean like overshadowing. Cool! Um, by the way," Danny's hand lifted up the fishing pole, "Why is this in my hand? It didn't hurt you, did it mom?"

Maddie shook her head, but she was confused how her son doesn't remember. She assumed the 'overshadowing' has its effect.

"Your father was telling...us that he was glad you're here and wanted you to hold that while he's doing his business." Maddie explained.

Danny nodded slowly, "Okay, so, did dad have any luck with-"

Maddie's mouth whipped out a frozen mist and gasped over to the ghost portal. Danny gulped and felt being yanked by the fishing pole. His feet heeled to stay on this side of the dimension since he has no interests of going to the ghost zone location. The string fell and something came out. A gigantic dragon roaring out and Danny dropped the device instantly to run. The dragon snatched Maddie and she chose not to scream.

"I WANT TO GO!" The ghostly dragon demanded.

Maddie concentrated on her transformation, "Unfortunately, my husband is using the bathroom. You'll have to wait."

Danny snatched a device, "In the meantime, let's fight." He powered up the weapon.

Maddie agreed and relied on moving herself out of the ghostly dragon's grip in sort of some spectral manipulation power. Danny fired against the ghost and caused the dragon to groan.

"I WANT TO GO!" The dragon demanded.

Maddie flew around and took a hit, "I'm afraid you have to do that in the ghost zone of yours!"

Danny smirked at his mom's action and his eyes noticed the Fenton Fishing pole was still on the ghost. Maddie redid the attack and slammed onto the ground. Danny ran around, avoided any colliding incident, and finally reached over to the pole. He yanked it off and the dragon fell backward when trying to attack Phantasmagoria. The necklace flew off and landed into a dark navy blue backpack.

The dragon's form shifted into a simple form as it shrunk down to a human size ghost lady. She looked up, acted so innocent, and depressed. Danny kept his weapon up and Phantasmagoria marched up to the ghost.

"My mummy won't let me go to the baaaallllll!" The ghost girl returned to the ghost zone.

Phantasmagoria transformed to her human side, "Mothers do knows best."

Danny nodded, "And I'm on mommy's side." He commented.

They both nodded. Jack returned and they noticed his presence. He handed them a few soda cans and they acted like nothing happened.

"Alright, now, was there anything you both want to say?" He just realized something, "Oh shoot! I forgot to flush!" He dashed out quickly.

Danny and Maddie exchanged glance at each other and felt grossed out after realizing. They dropped the soda cans and rushed to the sink to wash off the disgust on their hands. They shuddered that off.

…

Danny sighed miserably and headed over to his locker. He was gathering his math - his hated subject - and science. He wasn't exactly looking forward on explaining to his friends why he's late. He rather head to class and deal with normal stuff for temporarily.

"Hey Danny," Someone sweetly called him.

Danny turned his head around quickly to find a Hispanic girl talking to him? He looked...then again, he's being an idiot. Who else has the name Danny?! No one but him. He sheepishly smiled at her and waved.

"Hey, me?"

Paulina nodded, "Of course, silly. You know, I admired how brave you were to ask me out."

Danny chuckled nervously, "Uh...oh, yeah, just ya know, being me-" Danny tried to find something to lean again and fell onto his butts.

Paulina gasped and knelt down quickly to check his injury possibility.

"Oh, are you okay, Danny?" She worried.

Danny nodded, "Uh, yeah, this fall is nothing-"

Paulina spotted something from his backpack that fell out, "What's this?" She gasped in sudden interests.

Danny glanced over and felt confused of the necklace. He wondered how it got in his backpack at all. Could have his sister or mom might have accidentally hid it in there for some reason? Right now, Paulina adored it.

"Oh, my! This is lovely!"

"I-I uh...do you like it? I-I was going to give it to you in case you say yes for to go to the dance with me." Danny felt like acting an idiot for a stupid date.

Paulina smiled, "Of course, I'd love to be your date, Danny. Pick me up at seven!" She kissed him on the cheek and walked off with a flirtatious wave.

Danny flustered and saw her walking away with the necklace. He stood up, accidentally stepped on his jeans', and his pants fell down. Danny frowned at the fact he can't seem to keep his pants still! Or at least stop stepping on them! He felt a hand bounced on his right shoulder and turned to see who it was. The English teacher was obviously not pleased to see Danny's boxer.

"Mr. Fenton, please pull your pants up and put on belt," Mr. Lancer handed Danny a spare belt.

Danny chuckled nervously as he quickly pulled it back up, "I will do," He accepted the belt and placed it on.

"What is up, man?" Mr. Lancer tried to use teenager's language, "It's not like yah to be a fool man." Yet, he doesn't say it properly.

Danny stammered, "Um, accident happens?"

"Mr. Fenton, I want you to tell your parents I would like to have a word with one of them at four today." He requested.

Danny knew he was doomed, but what could he do?

…

Danny groaned at the fact too many homework comes in the way and dumped his backpack on the couch. He spotted his mom in the kitchen and joined up with her. He sat down with her and noticed how she's stirring her coffee cup endlessly. She normally stirs five times and she was not stopping. It wasn't normal to Danny and knowing the burden of the secret they held.

"Mom?" Danny asked.

She looked up at him, "Yes, sweetie?"

"Mr. Lancer wants to see either dad or you at four to talk." Danny's shoulders dropped.

Maddie shifted her head and stopped stirring, "About what? You haven't gotten in serious trouble, have you?" She glared, "You didn't skip class because of a ghost is loose, did you?"

Danny shook his head like crazy, "No! Besides, that's the last thing I want to do and people calling me a weirdo. Actually, it's about my pants falling down twice and it's because I kept stepping on my jeans." I muttered.

Maddie was stunned to hear that, "Oh, I'll talk to Mr. Lancer." She smiled.

Danny nodded, "Okay, but what about dad?"

Maddie agreed with her son. They couldn't hide everything very much, but Maddie didn't know much of other ideas. Danny sprung an idea.

"Why not practice overshadowing Dad?"

Maddie nodded the suggestion, "I supposed that wouldn't hurt and he won't remember much of going to the meeting."

Danny smiled, "And practice. It's the first time you did it with me, but you might need practice full control of your powers, mom."

Maddie sighed to give a try. She went downstairs and made sure Jack was aware of her company. Danny sighed and decided to do some personal research before the dance comes up tonight. He couldn't believe his day and he told his friends he had to deal with homework tonight before heading to the mall to meet up with his friends.

Maddie looked at her husband from behind, "Jack, sweetie, we have to go see Mr. Lancer, Danny's teacher, and see what he has to say."

Jack nodded, "If it's bad news, I'll be madder than a ghost could scream evil!" He babbled, "Now, what you were saying about Danny's teacher?"

He turned away and kept focusing on fishing ghosts. Maddie gulped and concentrated on the familiar feeling. She overshadowed her husband and went to the school to meet up the teacher.

Mr. Lancer recognized the Fenton father and welcomed the man into the office. Maddie had to be careful and she easily adjusted to fitting in her husband's body.

"Mr. Fenton, I have some concern about your son and I feel we should discuss on his situations." Mr. Lancer stated as he sat down in his chair.

Maddie sat down and faked her husband's voice, "Of course! My son should be on my concern! Lay'em on me!" Maddie answered.

Mr. Lancer nodded, "As you see, Danny's pants have been...slacking off. He has a belt to keep his pants up. However, his behavior is...distance and I'm worried he will not keep up his grades."

Maddie didn't think her secret of being a half ghost distracts her son so much. It has been a month since, but she wasn't too sure how to gain control in this sort of a thing. Right now, she needed to get Mr. Lancer off Danny before it continues to get worse.

"Oh! Danny-boy has been studying and he sometimes forgets to eat, you know? I'll talk to him and he won't have that issue anymore in class. He sees you quite a caring teacher you are." Maddie was annoyed acting like her husband...and betrayed somewhat.

Mr. Lancer nodded, "I supposed you have a point, Mr. Fenton. Say my man, would you like to get down tonight and look out for school dancers with me tonight?"

Maddie knew she was going to be in even more trouble and this was a big sign of embarrassing her son. Mr. Lancer would have suspected something if going against the teachers. She had to do what's best...survival.

"I'd love to man!" She faked the enthusiasm.

Mr. Lancer calmly smiled, "I will see you dog tonight!" Mr. Lancer dismissed the parent.

Maddie couldn't believe what she has done.

…

Danny was researching, specifying the necklace he saw earlier on Paulina, and at the mall. Apparently, his friends ran off, and he couldn't get a hold of his mom. Luckily for him, he packed in a ghost weapon. He fought against the dragon ghost and got the ghost knocked down as it disappeared. He wasn't too sure to be concern of the ghost dragon's return or not.

He finally found the necklace and studied on it until...

"-I'm going on a date with a dragon?!" Danny's jaw dropped.

Danny couldn't believe it. It was just yesterday they fought the dragon and somehow, that necklace knocked off as it landed into his backpack. He had to get it back. He dressed up and decided to inform his mom while fixing up his tie and placing the Fenton Fisher inside his dance suit. He found his parents in the kitchen and Jazz watching too closely with her book down. She's smirking and Danny had no idea why.

"Oh, Danny, your father and I are chaperoning the school dance tonight." His mom told him.

He stopped walking in the middle of the kitchen, "Wh-what?! N-no! Y-y-yo-yo can't!" Shocked to find any other words to express it.

His dad grumbled, "Unfortunately, your mom says Mr. Lancer asked us to chaperone and I don't remember the meeting." He scratched his head.

Maddie nervously smiled towards her son and Danny knew he was the blame. He suggested it to his mom and he had to accept that responsibility. He helped himself some water and Jazz crossed her arms playfully.

"I know your secret, Danny. Admit it, you have a girlfriend!" Jazz teased playfully.

Danny panicked at the sound of 'secret', "W-what? No-no, mom's not a ghost!" He stammered and realized, "No, she's not my girlfriend! She's just my date!"

Jazz accepted his denial, "Face it now, Danny. If you marry her and she finds your family is insane, it's better to tell her right now, Danny." She walked away.

"IT'S JUST A DATE!" Danny groaned.

…

Danny hasn't exactly tell his mom about the necklace situation and he figured as long he kept Paulina calm, that's all it mattered.

He was glad his friends were here and not too worried about the 'monster' attack at the mall. Their minds were far from it. Danny kept checking over to his parents and Maddie made sure her husband 'remembered' the meeting he had. Mr. Lancer chose not to take it seriously in his student's father behavior reasons.

"So, uh…Paulina, I, uh, um, about that necklace-"

"Doesn't it look great on me? I haven't taken it off ever since you gave it to me." She said proudly.

Danny chuckled, "-yeah, about that. That necklace, I have to um, have that back because…" He had to come up a good reason… "…" He spotted his friend, "…it belongs to Sam!"

Danny witnessed Paulina breaking the plastic cup like breaking a fragile glass with super human strength. He panicked.

"But…uh, I'll make it up to you! I'll get you some punch, a very special punch just for you!" He sprung a happily smile for his date.

Paulina scoffed, "You got this from _Sam_? Aren't I supposed to be-" Her eyes glowed brightly red and began to transformed into a dragon, "-SPECIAL?!" She roared.

No doubt, Maddie retrieved a ghost scent on Paulina and she directed it over to her sun. Everyone was leaving and hardly noticing a ghostly dragon in the room. Thankfully, it was a smooth night. Jack went to get the RV since it was far in the back of the parking lot and long walk to get to it. Mr. Lancer was checking through the bathrooms…mainly the men's rooms.

"Young man, did you know this was going to happen?" Maddie snapped at her son while altering to her ghost half.

Danny nodded slowly, "Yeah, but she's mad because of the necklace," Danny pulled out the fishing line, "Don't hurt her, she was my date."

Phantasmagoria had no idea, but she fought carefully against the ghost. The ghost roared out about the whole, "I'M NOT SPECIAL!?" Danny felt guilty of using Sam without letting her know, but he figured she wouldn't remember. Danny performed a trick by running around the dragon's legs and Maddie forced the trip on the dragon. She quickly flew over to the neck and took off the necklace. She grabbed Danny and flew back inside the building. She was safe to go back to normal and took a breather.

"And when were you going to plan on telling me about the necklace, young man?" She held up.

Danny sighed, "I just found out before you told me about the chaperone. I thought it was going to be easy to get the necklace back from her. Apparently, she got mad because it was from Sam." He shrugged.

Maddie shook her and she had no idea what to do with her son on this case, but at least she took comfort at the idea that she has him to trust on their personal secret. So far, it was a long day and night for them.


	4. One of a Kind

**Finally figured out how to work this one out. I might write another chapter up on this one later after this, depends on the mood. So, enjoy reading this today! :)**

* * *

><p>Nights after nights, Maddie doesn't have a complete grip of her power. At least, her son was able to assist her to practice without letting the rest of the Fenton family knows of this secret. However, Danny had to be studying for his test for English and he was…alright. Maddie wondered if her son would have ended up like her, if he went inside to check, and it would be on his head to handle the ghost responsibilities.<p>

Unfortunately, a ghost showed up and Danny shuddered when he was able to notice something. His mom saw his reaction, when her ghost scent went off at the same time. They rushed to the business to leave the other Fenton members unaware. Phantasmagoria transformed and Danny rushed over to gather a couple of equipment to capture ghosts and defend himself against one.

The ghost didn't stay within the same area and flew out of the house immediately. Phantasmagoria grabbed her son and flew out with her best concentration. She noticed they were becoming 'easier' as one could say. Danny was already getting into the routine. She tried to fly as fast as she could, heading further down town of Amity Park. She set her son down and the ghost turned around. He was a chubby man, wore old factory slash farmer suit with dark blue gloves.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" He announced, dramatically calling out.

Danny's mom pounded her fist into her palm, "Look, you need to get back to where you belong. Are we doing this the easy way or the hard way?"

"I am the Box Ghost! I control all square shape three-dimensional boxes! Beware!" He flew off.

Maddie knew this was not going to be easy as she thought to be. Danny knew she had to fly after him and she did. He followed her at the best effort and looked ahead. He figured out where the ghosts was heading and that was the warehouses filled with abandoned storages or never got to mail off deliveries. His mom went through the wall simple as possible. Danny smirked, knowing the training had come in handy, and he knew his helping her was the best way to avoid the beginning stage his mother went through.

Phantasmagoria fought the best she could with her ninth degree black belt, but the ghost was staying in his same place. Once he crashed into several boxes, he was forced to use his power.

"I am the Box Ghost with my mighty power! I will attack you with-" He briefly checked the box with its reading, "-Arlington Heights, Illinois boxes!" He rose all the boxes and flung it against his enemy.

The ghost lady was prepared to avoid by flying away from the flying boxes – more of, telekinesis thrown at her – and a huge box was about to smack her against the wall. She heard a clicking and then door slammed as where her son came in finally. Her intangibility triggered when she demanded her ability to come. It was getting into her control a bit. She needed to stop this ghost immediately.

"Hey Box Ghost! Your time is up!" He triggered the thermos into its purpose.

The ghost screamed, his power released the attack due to being trapped into the Fenton Thermos, and closed up for the night. He sighed and looked over to his mother as she came down.

"Perfect timing, Danny. He was getting annoying with his repeatedly talking." Her head shook, "Do you think your father and your sister noticed we aren't in the lab?"

Danny scoffed, "No, mom. Dad should still be working on that new invention he's attempting to get done. Jazz, you know she hates ghosts related subject and she practically avoids the lab." He shrugged, "So we caught Box Ghost."

She grinned, "Uh huh. Now, young man, why were you shivering at the exactly the same time my ghost scent came out?" Her eye brow went up.

He blinked his blue eyes, "I don't know. I think I can sense ghosts too, but I never hit by the portal, though."

She hummed, "We might have to pay attention and do some training over the weekend," She assumed her husband wouldn't mind grocery shopping and that her daughter will be out studying with her friends or something.

Danny agreed and figured it couldn't hurt. Right now, they had to get back home while making sure other ghosts weren't around. Yet, they hadn't realized they were being watched within a good large amount of distance.

The robotic ghost was watching them through his binocular and he was amused.

"Phantasmagoria; one of a kind. I need to find a place for my collection." He grinned to the idea of owning the rarest of all.

He returned to watch them fly off to their home, thinking everything is taken care of, and unaware of his existence. He had have been observing his precious collection.

…

"Oh, my gosh!" Jazz leapt into the kitchen, "They said yes!"

The parents turned to see what this was about and Danny knew his sister with such 'excitement' would be boring, but he had to play along.

"Who said yes? Did you ask you were a conceited snob?" He gleefully asked.

She frowned, "No." She held up a magazine, "Genius Magazine said yes for mom on the cover." She screamed excitedly.

Maddie wasn't certain how to react, "Genius Magazine?" Considering she had to be careful in a way, and kept quietly about this. Jack pulled out his newly invented device and Danny was consciously aware this was not good. He's not prepared to cover for his mom, but he's ready for anything. His dad slid over to his son proudly to his latest invention.

Jack snatched the magazine to his interests, "Genius Magazine? Is this swimsuit issue?"

Jazz was rather annoyed and scoffed, "Dad, Genius Magazine is for women geniuses by women geniuses by women geniuses!" She stood her ground.

Danny sat up straighter to his interests, "So it is a swimsuit issue!" Then it dawned on him to his horror, "Oh, gross! Mom is going to be in a swimsuit issue?" He could not exactly feel comfortable about this, especially at risk of her own.

Jazz rolled her eyes, "It's not a swimsuit issue, but it's a perfect magazine to show I have normal parents instead of a couple of ghost hunting freaks!"

"They're not ghost hunting freak," His eyes rolled, more to deny it all anyway.

"Hey Danny, speaking of ghost hunt. Check out the ghost technologies. The ghost gabber is made a sound recognition where a ghost could be between us. You and I will be using every day. Here, try it," He set the device in front of his son.

Danny's eyes drew down at the device, similar to living monitor, "Uh," He was trying to figure out what to say, "Uh…boo?"

The machine was quick, "I am a ghost, fear me!"

Danny was puzzled at the device saying. Everyone else was speechless at the device, even Jazz did not want to believe that otherwise. Maddie was rather confused why her son. Then again, it could be the fact they spent so much time with ghosts, it might have rubbed it off on them without trying. Well, mainly her son because he isn't a ghost and she's more at risk.

"Uh, I better get to school." Danny quickly responded.

"I better get to school, fear me." The ghost gabber translated out.

Danny kept smiling, acting as if this was all normal, and waited for the right second to leave. Then, he suddenly dashed out of his seat to rush over to school anyway. Jack barely register what had happened, he looked at the device confusingly about it, and pondered about it. Maddie was ignoring the situation to stay out of this, but she decided to play along at her own risk about the magazine.

"That's great about the magazine, sweetie, but your father and I are a team. Besides, with every genius woman there is a genius man." Her husband rushed to join her side cheerfully.

"That will be a good discovery on every genius magazines for every teenagers!" He cheerfully put.

Maddie softly smiled, gratefully happy about a sudden idea on the magazine, and turn for the best recognition.

…

"I GOT A D?" Danny was shocked to see his test result, his elbow resting on the table with a miserable expression, "With so much going on, it's taking all my chances on studying and I don't even time anymore!" He groaned.

Danny knew he couldn't tell his best friends about his mom being part ghost. Sam was on the computer to do some personal research on particular things and Tucker joined by his best friend's side for support on a failing test.

"So much for being a family of geniuses!" Tucker jokingly said.

Danny wasn't pleased to hear that at all and he glared at him. Sam turned around to hear him, but she knew there's barely anything they could do about it.

"I can't get a D in biology. My parents will kill me." He sighed miserably.

Sam grinned, "Not if you pull your grades up by doing extra credit assignment," She turned to the computer to type something up, "And this magnificent creature."

Both of the boys got up to look over on this assignment curiously. They joined her on her computer share and check out what's the options are.

"Purple back gorilla? He wondered.

Sam proudly to bring this up, "Yup. It's extremely rare and only two left. Both males and after this, they're gone forever. While you try to prove he should be set free." She was hoping to count on him already.

Danny was torn being a few complication, "I don't know if I'll have time for extra credit." He wasn't seeing the big chances to bring his grades up again, "Not even on your agenda!" He added on.

Tucker took out his PDA and held it up, "Actually, you do. I decided to become your time manager…after wasting your time when you really need to study, it's the only way I can repay."

Danny looked over to his male best friend and seeing that spending time with his friends help his situation a bit. However, he knew there won't be much to control or promises.

"I don't know," Danny had felt guilty about this, more of uncertain.

Tucker was prepared to do something, "It'll be my job to prepare more time for your school work, other things you have to do at home, and have some free time."

"And remember that you got me distracted for four hours on the video games?" Danny thought to drag in.

Tucker turned his PDA around to show, "And I set that as a reminder to avoid and you will use all those times to actually study."

Danny leaned back and crossed his arms about this. Sam glared at Danny about this decision, especially she was angry when they didn't study at all when they should have.

"I suppose we'll have a trail period." Danny knew he wasn't going to give up this easy.

"I already made time to go check out that purple back gorilla. Let's go." Tucker announced readily.

He was rushing out of the room and they both followed him out the library immediately for the night. While they were walking, Danny made sure to text his mother to let her know where he will be for the day, and sent it while walking out to the zoo.

…

Sam was using the binocular to zoom in closely for the rare gorilla from the high tower and security room. She awed at every moment he had made. The boys held no interests in the animal, despite of how horrible the assignment and how boring this had turned out. Slowly, they were getting sleepier after spending almost six hours.

"What if we get closer to the gorilla and see if we can communicate with him?" Sam wondered, seeing if it will affect the difference with the creature.

Danny yawned, "Sam…we have been watching this gorilla scratching his butt for six hours."

She peered closely to see anything new yet, "Well, you have to change it up. Danny, will you go down and try to interact with-" She turned and sees him sleeping on the floor. "Okay then. Tucker," Her head turned to see him sleeping as well.

She sighed miserably. She knew she had to do this herself…until she saw them sleeping together and hugging. She smirked and decided to take a picture with instant film camera. She snapped a shot, seeing the flash doesn't wake them up, and she was pleased to get a picture of them like this. It was too good not to pass this opportunity.

She went downstairs to head out of the tower and walked over to the exhibit of gorilla's habitat. While she's on the way…

Skulker phased through the cage of a tiger. He was unaware that he had wakened the tiger's habitat and sleep cycle. Skulker used his special device to locate someone particularly. He can see the child is asleep.

"Ah, the ghost lady's familiar. That is very rare to gain from." He grinned.

His plan was going smoothly as possible and suddenly, the tiger growled and ready to attack the enemy he does not like invading his home. Skulker was startled by the wild animal and it leapt to claw the enemy. Skulker blasted at the tiger for his proper defense and causing uproar through the zoo's balance. The purple gorilla was alarmed to something dangerous and the instinct to protect his home and others. Sam was walking up and smiled to see an up close animal and its beautiful creature.

He was screeching and roaring for his signal to communicate. Sam was taken back to his reaction and she didn't understand his behavior. She thought maybe he felt he trust her to help escape.

"What is it?" Not realizing the gorilla was pointing at a specific location, but thinking the door gate, "You want to get out of here?" She smiled.

The gorilla kept making panicking noise and Sam chose to believe he was saying yes. She rushed over to the machine and set to release him from practical environment dome. The gorilla ran over and Sam was uncertain where he was going. She has lost him! Oh, no. This was not good! She rushed to go get the boys into this before this becomes serious or dangerous.

Samson leapt against Skulker when he was finished with trapping the tiger. The purple back gorilla pounded the metal chest and this left the man unguarded for this action. He tried to blind the enemy with ecto energy and the gorilla was out of sight. His hands seek to grip on something or at least something he recognized a ghost nearby. Skulker figured he could trap this dangerous animal down and shoots out, but the blind animal caught it and realized it was the ghost. He spun around viciously. Skulker tried to cut off the net's web like to be free.

Finally, the gorilla can see and he located the ghost on the ground. He jumped high and Skulker hurried to fly off, but failed to keep the animal off. He was becoming more and more of a beast in the jungle like and struggling to keep the creature off. The intangibility came through and they fled through several buildings, domes, and landed into the security tall building. They crashed down and rolled off.

The primate went unconscious and Skulker was finally glad to spare some time to what he needed to do. He got up as he saw the child, shivering – not realizing his sensing of a ghost nearby, very much nearby. He spoke, "Now, I can have the young familiar into my hunt." He grinned.

Slowly, the rare creature opened his eyes and registered what had happened. The ape had wasted no time in order to spot the enemy and leapt up to attack Skulker, but he felt he's wasting time and the familiar's friend was about to come. That would ruin everything. He floated back against the wall and left the place. Sam rushed into the room, panting, and saw the gorilla pounding the bulletin board. He was roaring upsettingly because the battle was forfeit. The boys were startled by the loud noises as they screamed by being in each other's arms. They realized that and screamed to their embarrassment.

Danny jumped and saw the gorilla in person. He was really regretting being here at all! He pulled out the Fenton Fishing pole, however, his mom allowed this to become a bo-staff and its strength is stronger than diamond, but ghost proof too.

"Gah, how did this gorilla get here?!" Danny demanded to know.

Sam stammered, "I-I…he must have took a short cut to get here."

Tucker joined Sam – or more behind her, frighteningly. He was shocked to see a gorilla in person and he preferred in a cage!

"Sam! I can't believe you let a four-hundred pound gorilla here!" Danny complained.

He blamed himself for not getting those grades up higher. Sam rolled her eyes, but she was nervous how to work this out without getting in trouble for this. Right now, Danny needed to figure out appropriate way with the gorilla.

"Come on, big guy." He waved his staff to lead the way.

The gorilla noticed the familiar and nodded. He followed up closely to the boy and Danny kept his bravery up until they got to the habitat. His friends remained behind and awed to see how quickly he was able to handle animals, especially an ape. Once the ape was back inside, Danny closed the gate's door and put his bo-staff away.

"Ah, man, Sam, wait until we tell everybody is going to believe that you let out a four-hundred pound gorilla out!" Tucker was going for sweet rumor joy.

Sam wasn't pleased and pulled out the picture she caught, "Unless you want this everywhere at the school."

Tucker shuts up and knows she wins the whole blackmail deal. Danny shook his head and decided it was time to go home.

…

Maddie wasn't exactly sure how this interview was going to be, yet, it was decent enough – when her husband interrupts and her daughter didn't approve as much to this ghost exposure already. She was glad it was quick and over within a matter of half an hour and the woman was glad to gather information mostly from her daughter. The woman was taken back how her daughter has an eidetic memory almost, nearly ninety percent of her life.

The woman left with such satisfying results of this family – never minding that she hasn't met Danny – and she was relaxing in the lab to deal with some project of her own without fearing her inventions. Danny came home, desperately needing to sleep, and worn out.

"Alright, alright. I'll get some sleep at ten, Tuck. Now, let me get my nap and do stuff I need to deal with!" He glared at him.

Tucker sighed, "Alright man, I'll send you a text to wake up."

Sam shrugged, "See you tomorrow, Danny." She waved and headed over to her house.

Danny nodded and went upstairs. He noticed his sister was reading and his dad working on the ghost gabber at the moment. He headed upstairs, not caring about anything else, and found himself to his bedroom door. His body shivered and he was confused.

He felt that every time a ghost was close. Was his mom testing him? Wait a minute, didn't he feel something like this last night too? He wasn't too sure anymore. He slowly opened the door and saw the tall robotic in front of him, delightfully gleaming to see his 'prey' here. He trapped the boy into the net, causing less room for Danny to be in, and victory seem so wonderful for Skulker.

"Well, I have the ghost lady's familiar."

Danny was trying to hurry up and find his bo-staff inside this net trap, "What do you want and huh? Familiar?" He was confused.

Skulker grinned, "I was hoping for a good fight. For a human familiar, you're such a valuable collection to add to my piece." He was thrilled, even though he's slight disappointed.

Danny didn't get it, but he knew he needed to get his mom involved. He jerked out his bo-staff to rip the net to escape. The boy growled at him and ready to fight – knowing he has no powers.

"A fight you want, you'll get it!" Danny told him.

They fought and Danny was able to manage it well with his bo-staff like his mother. He's almost good as her, but he kept crashing into things, but it didn't hurt him entirely. His mind was concentrating on the ghost who wants him like some wild animal to add to the zoo. Skulker wasn't pleased to see this wasn't any easier than he expected. All of a sudden, Danny fell backward when Skulker blasted at him.

"That's it! I am-" He grabbed Danny by the neck and phased down through all the way to the lab, "-taking you to my home. Where you belong into your cage!"

Danny's blue eyes widened, "No!" He shouted.

"Get your hands off my son!" A woman demanded.

Skulker was rather glad. He was going to get both of his prizes today.

"And for you, Ghost Lady, you will have an honorary cage in my bedroom." Skulker turned to her.

Her eyes narrowed at the robotic ghost, "Why would a ghost like you need all this technologies on you?" She pondered.

Danny knew it was a distraction technique and he swung his foot hard to Skulker's head. The head fell out rolled to the ground. The robotic body dropped and he landed perfectly to escape. Phantasmagoria caught the head upside – normally expecting wires, but there's tiny legs kicking and screaming.

"I am the ghost zone greatest hunter Skulker! You will fear me! Fear me!" It squeaked.

Maddie pulled out the green little glob guy and did not take this one too seriously. Danny was rather shocked to see he was scared of this ghost? He huffed and something dawned on him.

"You were there at the zoo, weren't you?" He questioned the ghost.

"YES! So I can have both of you! The ghost lady and the ghost lady's familiar!" He shouted, still having those squeaky voices.

The ghost lady was confused when he said that. For now, she tossed Skulker out into the ghost zone immediately. Danny shook his head and muttered.

"What the heck is a familiar?"

His mom shrugged, "I don't know, sweetie. I'm sure it's nothing. Want to help me destroy the rest of his suit?"

Danny shrugged, but he knew that ghost will come back – according to his status role in the ghost zone, the hunter always comes back no matter what. Maddie transformed back to her human form and wondered about the new discovery. For now, they both know they have to take some responsibility to keep their guards up a little more.

* * *

><p><strong>A review, please?<strong>


	5. Attack of the Killer Garage Sale

**I see this is sparking back up my interests and finally figuring how to plot the whole 52 episodes (almost). So bear with me here and rewatching episodes is a lot of work people! *shaking fist* Oh well, I miss watch the show! *heart beating***

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>To keep quiet about being a hybrid has become easier for Maddie. She didn't think anyone seem to think outside the box much unless it was that obvious. Especially, Danny is hanging out with his friend, because of time manager's schedule. As Mrs. Fenton, she needed to keep everything normal as best as possible at home and her husband is one of them. Jack is more thrilled on another way to capture a ghost through another device. Maddie didn't deem its importance, but Jack pointed out it was mainly for one ghost to catch.<p>

"This thing will stuck anything in! We'll catch ghost faster than anything!" Jack proudly stated.

Maddie crossed her arms, "Jack, what's wrong with the Fenton Thermos?"

"I don't know how to get that thing to work, but don't worry, honey." He smiled, "This device will be the perfect backup!" He switched the machine on.

The air was pulling in so violently strong and paper was suck in so easily. Everything was falling down into a mess and getting out of hand. Suddenly, it caught the thermos and blocking anything else to come into this weapon.

"Jack! Put the reverse on!" Maddie demanded.

Jack did as he was told and switched over to reverse. The Fenton Thermos spitted out of the mouth of the device and made the rest of the place spitting out with everything. Nothing was getting in control and Jack tossed the control over to Maddie as his hair nearly gotten ripped apart from his head. Mr. Fenton ran out to do something and Maddie shook her head. She went to turn off the machine and it stopped working. Her ghost scent went off and she quickly went ghost to be ready this time.

"I am Technus! I am Ghost Master of Science and Electrical Technology!" He declared.

Phantasmagoria shook her head. She wondered why ghosts tend to shout their names out or if this was their proper way of greeting. She needed to learn more about them first before she can jump conclusion.

"And you will not plan on dominating the world when I am around." She commented, to gather his attention.

Technus grinned, "Dominating the world?" He was liking the idea already, "I shall rule the world with my technologies!" His power kicked in to rise up all technologies in the ghost lab.

Maddie mentally wondered if it's based on obsession for their powers, but it wouldn't have made sense to her anyway. She might have to run this by her son. She flew up against Technus and kicked him down. He could not control some of his powers on focus and he tried to use the coil to pull her away. She tried to fly out of this, but failed to escape. She fussing her way out and found her strength to break the coil.

"Once you are out of the way with my ectostaff, I shall go out and take over the world by connecting to everything in all the names of technologies!" He held out his staff and triggered it.

Phantasmagoria flew straight out to him and he used his staff to electrocute her. She screamed and fell down to the ground. She glared at him, until she realized the Fenton Thermos was in front of her, and she picked it up.

"And shouting your plans? That is not bright thing to do, dear." She removed the cap and trapped the ghost into the Fenton Thermos.

She sighed while everything else dropped on the ground. She glanced around and couldn't believe the mess here. It was horrible and she knew she could easily blame this onto her husband. She quickly flew out, hearing her husband coming downstairs, and rushed to kitchen to keep this out of his sight. She transformed back to her human side.

…

Danny spent time in the library where his friends were finishing up their last class. He needed to do some personal research and he kept this hidden well from others' sight. He grabbed a computer at the very end of the library, a few books, and checked around his surroundings. He knew barely anyone comes here unless they seek privacy like Jazz or top genius students.

He turned a few pages on this book and he found something to catch his attention. He ought to thank Jazz for teaching him how to research a specific subject without having to read everything. For now, he needed to deal with his own matter. He stopped turning pages and read this paragraph:

_A Familiar Spirit is known to gather information and assist their partner. They are to be known to work with higher power and maintain the higher power in order to store balance of the spirit world. They have small source of supernatural powers, yet, unaware of it. Each Familiar Spirit has different power and possibly different from the higher power. However, when a Familiar Spirit sleeps, they help to heal the higher power partner._

Danny was taken back. He thought about last week and how the Fenton Gabber considered him as a ghost. After that, it was that ghost who was claiming him as Ghost Lady's familiar. He figured there must be some obvious connection for a ghost hunter to spot on easily.

He changed over to another book and searched for the right pages again. He wanted to be sure and gather the most information he needs before coming across to another ghost.

_Familiar animals are the ones to serve or guard their associate or companion. This is their sorely duty they must do, in order to keep balance of the universe. Familiar animals recognizes power and make sure the power is strengthen in order to survive. They are aware of danger nearby and do their best to be prepared for danger. They can aid with their associate or companion to make things less complicated. _

Danny thought back for a little while and realized some connection. He understood everything, he was able to sense ghosts, but differently than his mom could do. This was a helpful research and he changed over to one more books. He turned a few more pages and settled into reading this paragraph.

_Familiar Animal Spirit is a great type of a familiar. They are the ones to guide their partner for almost everything to keep peace among each other. They know what to do because they know their partner well; how they think, their strengths, and their weaknesses. They are open to adventure, guidance, support, advice, and open mind. Often, they are commonly known if one meditates to create a connection between the two. It may take several times to gain such strength and meditate comfortably. However, all Familiar Animal Spirit is recognizes for their form due to their partner's interests and trust. _

Danny pulled back, shocked to learn about this, and he tried to think about it. He hasn't realized he could be all type of a Familiar. He had wondered if the ghost world's definition is different. For now, he needed to be careful in what he's doing. If anyone sees him in action, they will take him in for questionings and he doesn't like being interrogating on the matter. He went onto the computer and researching some ideal disguises.

His eyes checked over the time and he groaned. He had to meet up with his friends, but at least he knows what he need. Right now, the money is important to deal with and asking his parents wouldn't hurt him at all. He got up, put the books away as where he found them, and went to his friends' class to meet up. Once he was getting close to the door, the bell rang and students were coming into the hallway to get out of the school building. His friends were the last people to come out of the classroom. He grinned to see them.

"Hey, want to go to the amusement park tomorrow?" Sam perked up to ask them, trying to change something new to their agenda.

Tucker shook his head, "No. They're expensive at the amusement park, Sam. With the ticket cost forty dollars and not to mention the food and drinks."

"I could loan you some cash if you want." Sam thought to point out.

"Sorry, but that means repay back and repaying back is out of my reach. Right, Danny?" Tucker wasn't seeing the plan happening.

Danny jerked his attention back to his friends, "Sorry, I was thinking about the stuff I have to deal with tomorrow anyway. I'm not sure if I have time and I need to order something, so it'll leave me broke."

Danny couldn't help it when his mind was thinking about to be prepared for ghosts fighting business with his mom. At least Tucker was supported and Sam was hoping this might change things up between them.

"If you want, I could-" Sam was about to say, but Danny's phone went off.

He pulled out his cell phone and answered it right away.

"Hey mom, what's up?" He asked.

"Could you help your father take the junk to the garage? Plus…I don't know if those green covered goo is safe for me."

"Oh, gotcha mom! I'll be there soon." Danny nodded, "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

"Thank you, sweetie. See you soon." She hung up.

Danny put his phone away and looked over to his friends.

"Sorry guys, I have to get onto my chores now." He waved and ran off.

Sam sighed, "There goes Danny. Have you noticed he hasn't exactly told us what he's been doing at home?"

Tucker shrugged, "At least he's spending time with us, but I think whatever this is will not last."

"Hopefully." Sam shrugged and headed the direction to her home.

Sam and Tucker figured they could take care of their own things back at home. They knew Danny has stuff to deal with anyway.

…

Danny helped his dad to move the 'junk', but he was surprised his dad wouldn't give him some money and he expects him to earn them instead. After dropping the stuff in the garage, he knew this would work out in the morning. Today, he's selling everything to make enough money to spare on the side.

"Buy this for ten buck for charger only once, Mr. Lancer. It can take up about ten minutes and charge your device completely." Danny told him.

Mr. Lancer is impressed with something like this to come by something he hasn't seen. He gave Danny a ten dollar and they exchanged for the device.

"Ah, this will be perfect to recharge something I use monthly wise." Mr. Lancer commented.

Danny nodded, "This will be perfect, and it's a great source to charge as much as you want."

Mr. Lancer grinned and felt there was nothing less to expect from his student. He went off his way. Sam joined by Danny's side to hand him a ten buck.

"I'm buying the remote here." She sighed, "So what are you trying to buy anyway?"

Danny shook his head, "You wouldn't want to know."

Tucker leaned back in the garage sale's chair, "Dude, we're your best friends. Of course we would want to know!"

Sam nodded, "Yeah. We're best friends no matter how awkward or complicated it is. Look at Tucker and me, we're both different to our food. Yet, we accept each other and tolerate it."

Danny counted all up the money and muttering how much he needs, "Only about thirty-six bucks to make." His head shook, "Sorry guys, but I'm not ready to talk about it." Especially he could risk both his mom and himself about the secret.

"Alright. So, are you free later tonight? I was wondering…if we could hang at my place tonight."

Danny was surprised, "Your place? We never hung out at your place before. It's always my place or Tucker's." He chuckled, dealing with a customer who gave him a fifteen for some random object he hasn't cared for.

Sam rubbed her arm nervously, "I thought it's time to change it up. We could go to movie instead or something."

Danny noticed another customer and Dash on the other end of the table. He went over. The first customer gave him eleven buck on special adapter to the car without difficulty. After that, he joined to Dash and-

"-listen, Fentina, I need something to protect my computer and I don't have time to look to see if you got that." Dash strictly told him.

Danny understood grabbed the specific order he's looking for, "Got it! This PLDX will give you complete protection and prevent anyone hacking into your computer or look through your personal file. And, if you use this," He lifted a CD, "Disc, it will make sure to alert you immediately and this will," He picked up another flat disc, "Have a backup at all time." He smiled, "I'll sell it for twenty-five buck together."

Dash looked at them and nodded in silent. He pulled out and handed the exact amount requested. Danny was glad to make up to the total amount he needed and excited to what he's going to do tonight. He rushed up to clean everything as he shoved them into the box and put it in the shed – considering his friends weren't around. He rushed everything to get done tonight. He ran into the house and passed his mom a bit. Maddie turned to wonder what he could be up to now. She knew there weren't any ghosts at the moment, so it was safe to say it was something else.

"Danny, why are you running in the house," She asked, as she came to the end of the stairs.

Danny popped his head down for her to see, "Oh, I just need to grab something before I leave the house again."

"Emergency or something?"

His head shook, "No. I always carry my emergency bo-staff, mom. Oh, by the way, I took care of the green stuff and it doesn't seem to do much. Were you know what dealing this morning?"

"Yes, but it was taken care of quickly."

Danny shrugged and figured it was nothing. He went into his room to grab his scooter and rushed downstairs.

"Besides, I need my personal transportation. I'll be back before curfew." He told her.

She nodded, "Alright, but call me if it shows up."

"I will, mom." He carried down his electric scooter and headed out the door.

…

The night was dark and Danny was riding on his scooter back to his house. He has one hand holding a couple of bags from a couple of stores. He was pleased to see how everything progress and-

His body shivered and he groaned. He looked around to seek any ghosts around until he spotted a ghost flying over to the middle of the town. He turned his scooter around and headed straight to the 'attraction' may occur.

"Come my technologies! Form into the best weapon on Earth! I am master of Technologies and I am Technus!" The ghost shouted out to the sky.

Danny wondered why ghosts tend to speak of their notice. He knew he'd have to avoid using any technologies around, but what can he do? He hid behind the park's wall and watched what was happening. The ghost was forming a large body of a robot. Danny immediately thought of the danger if it could walk and knowing people can get hurt if they see this!

"This ghost…can't be too powerful. I mean, he must be similar to Box Ghost's idiocy and probably has more words and a couple of centuries old." Danny muttered, "Maybe I should see if the research is true. I got to have some sort of powers…" He huffed.

He set his scooter and shopping bags together tightly. He pulled out his emergency defense weapon and took a deep breath. His eyes closed and trying to remain focused from all of his lessons from his mom. He ran up and leapt into the sky to use his bo-staff in an attack.

"Ah, another hero fighting…oh, wait, are you the ghost lady's familiar?" He asked.

Danny muttered with the whole familiar thing or what was the big deal anyway? Right now, he must not lose his concentration and he figured taking down a leg would help level the height…considering it was over ten feet tall. He tried to chop the leg down at his greatest strength, but absolutely nothing! Technus rolled his eyes and picked up his robotic leg to kick Danny away. Danny fell in midair –

"DANNY!" Two voices screamed for him.

Danny landed into the bushes and he was glad they weren't those prickly thorn ones. Wait…did he hear his friends?! What were they doing here?! Oh, no! This could not be good at all! He tried to get out of the bush.

"Once this downloading of PLDX is complete, I shall rule the world by dominating all computers to force all human beings into my slavery to their sacrifice of their technologies!" He laughed, purposely laughing evilly.

The familiar couldn't get out of the bush since it was thick! He wondered when this bush has been worked on! His friends finally came up to him and immediately helped him out of the bush. He was shocked to see them here at all.

"Danny, what were you thinking? You can't fight that monster thing!" Sam complained.

Tucker agreed, "Yeah, you could have gotten killed. Don't you ever learn anything from a comic book? Besides…doesn't this evil monster know the PLDX is the worse backup protection?" His thumb pointed at Technus, which the ghost hasn't noticed due to his glorified moment.

Right now, Danny was in huge trouble…he wasn't going to get away with this unlike last time. His head shook and he needed to concentrate on stopping Technus before anyone else could get here!

"Not now, guys!" His blue eyes drew up to the head and recalled to Skulker. He knew that might work.

The familiar tapped his staff on the ground to extend it long as eight feet and he raced, pounded the staff to support air lift jump, and his feet in defense side kick. He was gathering his useful strength in the upper chest through his arms and whipped around the bo to hit powerful enough. It only left a crack, but proving it was pointless to knock down the head. Now, his body dropping down fast and he bent his knees to prepare for landing. He grunted, feeling like he wasn't getting anywhere successful, and struggling to get some idea to stop him without involving his mom all the time.

His blue eyes noticed the flying devices from everywhere and he recognized it anywhere. He was drawing conclusion that since weapons were made by humans, they're bound to be easily destructive. He hurried up to locate something and he spotted it as ran over to it.

"Danny!" His friends shouted out for him.

His body signaled him a warning from a ghost and he used his staff whipped out for his defense as he turned. It was more of a beamer against him and he was glad for the signaling danger. He had to talk to his mom about his ability to sense danger and knowing where ghosts are. Right now, he has his own matters to handle and he can't let anything get out of hand.

"You shall not defeat me, Familiar!"

He kept running and kept leaping randomly to avoid any hits from the green beamers attacking him. The tactic in mind formed a way and he grinned. He raced up to something red and small through the ground. The beamer hits it the red's cap and Danny smirked at his success. The water was bursting out sky high, but falling down like rain. He was getting wet, but it was the only way he could do right now.

He used his tool against the water by pressuring it down and towards the robot body. Technus was all on electrocution and turning weaker than he was before. He screamed his name out for the name of technologies – which no one seems to care. While one of these hands is holding the bo, his other hand was searching for the thermos.

He frowned and couldn't even find it. This was not the good time to be panicking!

"Where is the thermos!?" His eyes were all over the places to figure out where it could have fallen and-

Where he had fallen down at the bush. He gulped and figured this time will not hurt and what will he do?!

"GUYS! GRAB THAT THERMOS! Take the cap off and aim it at him! Trust me, alright?" He shouted out to them.

Sam and Tucker jolted at his sudden commanded. They glanced at the bush and realized what Danny had meant. Sam snatched it off the bush, took the cap off as she handed it over to Tucker, and aimed it quickly to the ghost. She assumed to press something and it turned on with a great bright blue power zooming out to Technus. He was forced to be drag into the trap and screamed and fought his way out, but failed otherwise.

Sam was awed at such witness to this beauty of device. Tucker was speechless with everything had gone on. Danny was a bit too worried and there's no way of avoiding this anymore. Although, going home wet would be a lot to explain for his mom and a good grounding that's for sure. He walked over to them while shrinking his staff to a ruler size and rubbed the back of his neck. His hand held out to take the thermos.

"I'll um, take that back now. Thanks for the help," He sheepishly chuckled.

Sam closed it with the cap and handed it over to him, "Is this what you've been hiding from us? Fighting those…monsters?" Her dark violet eyes stared at the thermos curiously.

Tucker agreed, "Are you just insane as the rest of your family, Danny?"

Danny sighed, "This isn't a monster. You could say this is your second time seeing a ghost. So, yeah, I've been fighting them since September."

They have gone paler than a white ghost could be. Danny figured he could keep his mom quiet and out of this, but not forever. He knew she'll be found out eventually, right now, his friends come first.

"Are you insane?" Sam snapped, "You could have gotten killed and-and-and why didn't you tell us?" She glared at him.

Danny sighed, "They randomly show up at different times, alright?" His head shook, "If you must know, I wasn't expecting…Technus tonight. I was busy working on uniform disguise in case I am forced to be public. That's why I did the garage sale earlier this morning."

Tucker crossed his arms, "Let's face it, Sam, he's a Fenton and they're serious about ghosts. Apparently, our best friend decides to go superhero." He chuckled.

Sam smirked, "Besides, I doubt the costumes you bought would be stable enough. Come on, you're coming over to my place."

Danny glanced at his watch, "But I got to get home in an hour?"

"Don't worry, leave that to me because you should have been at my place. By the way…the remote was flying and it led us here."

Danny understood how they were arriving to the scene he was in. There was no way he wants his mom to know what happened. He'll just tell her he caught Technus and trap him into the thermos. That's all she needed to know.

…

Danny was shocked. When they have had gotten to Sam's place and _her_ basement. Tucker was gleamingly with his goofy grin for a techno-geek.

"Wha-what the?"

Sam shrugged, "I was going to tell you earlier about it, but if you told me about your ghost fighting secret a week ago at least, I could have help you out. Now," She whipped out her phone, "I've got some ideas for you." She placed the phone to her ear and smirked, "Hey Helen, it's Sam. Could you bring those specialize you told me a couple of weeks ago? Yes and something for the face too and hide all the hair. Perfect!"

Tucker nodded, "She's loaded, Danny." His thumb pointed at her, "She got almost everything but a bowling alley, but she has a couple of lanes here."

Danny blinked away his blue eyes and stared at Sam speechlessly. He hasn't known about this at all and realizing all those times, Sam was willing to offer money for the past week or how the heck they got away with the zoo's business. He should have suspected something. The doorbell rang suddenly and Sam went to answer the door. Tucker was happy to include his other best friend in this secret and the other secret.

"So, what is it like fighting ghosts? How many have you encountered? Have you dealt bigger ones?" He peered in closely.

"Uh," Danny was uncertain how to respond to this.

"Yeah, I'm curious how you're able to pull all of this off for almost two months now." Sam joined back to the living room with a couple of boxes – small as in hand size.

"It's not easy, but they seem to have quite a personality to tell what kind of powers they have. So far, several for the past two months…although, it's a low count today. Um, yeah, I've dealt a princess dragon, er ghost that was almost a giant. Technus was a bit difficult since he used our technologies, but I knew water is the big weakness." He shrugged, "Not that big of a deal."

"So why did Technus call you Familiar?"

Danny shrugged, figuring he can keep quiet as much as possible, and keep them out of this for a little while. He wasn't too sure how to stay secretive. Sam decided it was a name ghosts would call him. She set the boxes down on the recliner seat and opened the first set. It was a thin like material, almost frail looking due to shape of a flat snowflake. She walked up to Danny.

"All you do is turn this on and put it on the bottom of your foot. It's water-proof, completely indestructible, and easily senses your interests and dislike. Once you put it on, tap your foot and it will alter into a whole new look in holographic, but you can feel the holographic material." She explained.

Tucker gasped and admired such technologies' existence. Danny was shocked and thought about it. He didn't see any harm in this. He kicked off a shoe and a sock. He took the piece and placed it on his bottom foot. He tapped it with the foot and he turned completely differently – minus his face and hair – clothes and styles. He was wearing tight black pants, navy blue shirt that spread out into gloves, and long coat like in dark gray. Lastly, his sneakers – even the one foot is sneaker-less – transformed into a thick mountain boots of silver. The trio awed in its working and Danny feels it through his hands to admire its purpose. Sam went to the other box and held it up to him.

"This will be your mask and keep your hair invisible, so no one will know who you are entirely. The mask will instantly recognize the device you're wearing and work with it too. You won't need take it off ever." In her hand, it was like a small disc shape as the size of a nickel, "You can put it behind your ear, or hair and no one can see it."

Danny nodded and took it from her hand. He set it behind his ear and under his hair as he pressed it to be there. A mask formed and triggered his hair into invisibility. He didn't look like Danny Fenton…he was someone more mysterious looking.

"Now, when you need to get them inactivated is the same way you turn them on." Sam explained.

Danny nodded and tapped his foot. He was back to what he was wearing – even though, he's already dry by the time he got here. He put back on his sock and sneaker and couldn't believe his entire life is changing now!

"Awesome!" Danny hugged Sam, "I'm glad to be your best friend, Sam!"

Danny was glad to have the garage sale, otherwise…he wouldn't have this awesome disguise for the public. What matters now is the bigger secret…


End file.
